A Break from Monotony
by RevalisPyross
Summary: The whole world is grey. I desire a flash of colour. A source of interest in this boring life. A break from monotony." Interesting things happen to those who wish for it.


A Break from Monotony

Author's Note: This is just something completely random that entered my head _ages_ ago but I've only just written it down. The characters are a little OoC and the situation is pretty unbelievable, but what the heck, I like it. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Me no own Mai Hime/Otome. Me not Sunrise.**

Grey. The whole world is grey. Time shuffles on as if it hasn't got any worries or cares whilst the world lives in a never-ceasing cycle of frenzied motion. People scuttle around in their grey suits amongst the grey buildings underneath the grey sky as they go about their grey lives.

I, too, am grey. Even more so than most. While my colleagues squabble and gossip and bitch, I am always sitting at my desk, concentrating on the bold black words neatly formed on the crisp white paper, doing the job I am paid for.

So maybe the world is not totally grey. Perhaps instead, it's a series of shades wrapped up into the ball that we like to call Earth.

I know my observations are depressing but I don't really care. All that I know is that I'm bored. I know I am, or else these thoughts wouldn't be passing through my head now. I desire a flash of colour. A source of interest in this boring life. A break from monotony.

I sigh and look up at the sky, blinking as a rain-drop settles on my cheek. I suppose it could be worse. I have a good job that brings a healthy paycheque, a nice home and a cat that adores me.

It could be said that my current feelings of boredom is from my lack of trying, as my social status is hardly anything to brag about, if one could bother to mention it at all. Of course, I do have friends and more acquaintances, but they are not exactly large in number nor are they especially close to me.

Perhaps I need a holiday; a change of scenery to be exact, if there is such a thing in this God-forsaken place. But who would I go with?

My best friend? Hmm. She would indeed make things interesting, but I don't think that I'd be able to spend more than a day in her company without wanting throw myself off the nearest cliff. Although she has a heart of gold, her personality can become very agitating in large doses.

Then how about my cousin? Normally I would say yes, but she would insist on taking her girlfriend with her. Not that I dislike her girlfriend, as we have known each other a few years, but the last thing I need is to be wandering around by myself while they spend the entire holiday in their hotel room, which is likely to happen since they have both turned into nymphomaniacs since dating each other.

Is there anyone else? I can think of a few people, but they would insist on bringing others and I know that I'll end up going off on my own if there is a large group. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

"Kimiko!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder pull me around from the direction I'm walking and I don't resist. Warm lips envelope my own and I feel my eyebrow lift of its own accord. Well this is unusual.

My eyes are open and I'm staring into the stranger's face. Her eyes are closed as her surprisingly soft lips move against mine. She obviously thinks that I am someone else. I mentally shrug as I close my eyes and kiss back anyway. At least it's something different.

Her hands begin to roam my body and I do the same, not caring that we're standing in the middle of a busy street. I don't know how long much time has passed but she abruptly breaks the kiss off, her eyes - such vivid green eyes! I don't believe I've ever seen such colour! - opening up wide as she pulls away. Her hand comes up to cover up her mouth as a blush spreads across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought that you were someone else," she splutters, shifting uncomfortably. I smile.

"It's fine. I rather enjoyed it."

I watch as her blush deepened and I realise that she is quite pretty. She gave a slight bow and stumbled away, marching off in the opposite direction to which I was originally walking in. I wait a couple of seconds before looking down at the phone in my hand and begin to type in my own number.

I walked after her in a leisurely pace, keeping her in sight as I hold the phone up to my ear. First ring. She jumps and her hand shoots to her hip. Second ring. Her hand dips into her pocket and she pulls out a familiar item. Third ring. She halts suddenly as she gazes at the object in her hand. Fourth ri-.

"…Hello?" Such a cute voice.

"Hello again," I say cheerfully. I see her body tense. "I do believe that you have some belongings of mine which I would like to have back, Miss… Erstin Ho."

I snap shut the wallet I had slipped out of her pocket. It appears that even thieves carry around their driving licence. Heh, who would have guessed?

As Erstin Ho turns around to face me I wave, just to make sure she didn't lose me in the crowd. She's lost that adorable blush and is instead quite pale. I wonder if she is coming down with something?

Ah, she's coming towards me which is good; it would be more problematic if she runs off. She bites her lip as she holds out my mobile, wallet and pocket watch with trembling hands. Well at least she's an honest thief. I had not been aware that she had taken my watch, which is very valuable to me as it used to be my Father's.

"Erm, are you going to tell the police?" she squeaked as we trade our belongings to their rightful owner. So that's what she was worried about.

"I don't see the need if you promise me to never do it again," I reply with a smile. It's amusing how she shows her emotions so clearly. Relief radiates from her body and she returns my smile.

"I promise. Guide's honour." She holds up three fingers on her right hand in salute. Post It note to self: Get in touch with the nearest guide patrol and tell them to stop teaching children how to pick-pocket. It's not good for the community.

"I'm glad to hear it. Good-bye Erstin." I see the surprise on her face as I walk away and I suppress a chuckle.

Well, that had certainly been very interesting. In fact, it wasn't boring at all and I am now in relatively high spirits. When was the last time I felt so good? I don't think there was a last time.

Is it the adrenaline that is making me feel this way, or is it Erstin herself? Well, I've never had an encounter like that before. But I've never met someone like Erstin before. She's different. I don't know how or why, but it's what spidey-senses are telling me.

I pull out my phone. Menu. Call lists. Received calls. That must be it, there, the top one. Phone to ear. First ring. Second ring. Third ring. Fourth ri-.

"Hello?" Aww, she sounds exasperated.

"Hello Erstin. I know I just said good-bye to you, but I never did introduce myself which was very rude of me. My name is Nina Wang."

"Oh, then it's nice to meet you Nina," she giggled, sounding surprised yet… happy, I think. But then her tone changes. "You haven't changed your mind about going to the police have you?"

"No, no, not at all. In fact I was just wondering… would you like to go on holiday with me? My treat?" Shocked silence echoes down the phone before a small laugh enters my ear.

"Sure. Why not?"

It looks like the world isn't so grey after all. I got a break from monotony just like I wanted.


End file.
